


Klance Soulmate au Oneshots

by nickyaizawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyaizawa/pseuds/nickyaizawa
Summary: A book of multiple klance soulmate aus written by yours truly :))(Moved over from wattpad from the user sinnamonroll87 (me))(I'm taking suggestions)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. A/N

Thank you all for reading this book 🥺 I'm working rlly hard on more one shots and second parts to some other ones, but please please leave suggestions of soulmate aus youd like to see and I'll try to get to it 🙃

(Im not used to using ao3 but the original version as of now is still on wattpad for you, I have one smut oneshot so I figured I'd move it over here just in case)

(One last thing,,, my writing at the beginning of the book isnt the best but I promise it does get better lol)

Ily 🙃

-n


	2. "What's a mothman??"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever someone writes on any part of their body it shows up on their soulmate's body as well.

3rd pov-

Lance and Hunk were working on an english paper in the library. The paper was on prophecies or something. Lance, having the attention span of a child, decided to doodle on his arm. Lance tried to draw a shark but he isn't the most artistic person so it would take a while to decipher.

Keith was hanging out with Pidge. It was near the end of the school year and Pidge and Keith were summer-cloths shopping. They went into Wal-Mart and Pidge found a really cute swimsuit. "Keith look!" she smiled at her friend. "Looks nice." he said smiling back. "Imma go try it on!" Pidge ran into the dressing room. Keith looked around the store and didn't see anything that caught his eye so he just sat on a bench out side the dressing room.

Keith noticed the weird looking doodle on his arm and grabbed his pen. "What is that?" Keith wrote on his arm. "A shark, duh." Lance replied, "it's my favorite animal." Keith looked at his arm and smiled. 

Pidge walked out to show Keith but he didn't notice her right away. "Hey, stop sexting and look and me." she said. Keith blushed a little bit. "I wasn't sexting." he pulled his sleeve down. "Soooooo what do ya think?" Pidge asked. "You look good." Keith replied. "Thanks!"

Lance was getting really tired of doing the English paper so he packed his bags and went to leave. "Lance where are you going? We're not finished!" Hunk said as Lance started walking away. "I'm bored. Wanna go get some fro-yo?" Lance asked. "Sure." Hunk said grabbing his stuff.

They hopped into Hunk's yellow jeep and Hunk started driving to the frozen yogurt place. Lance wanted to talk to his soulmate some more so he wrote "do you listen to Beyoncè?" on his arm. 

The fro-yo place wasn't far from the library so it only took about a minute or two to get there. Lance and Hunk got out of the jeep and ordered their frozen yogurt.

Lance started eating his frozen yogurt when he felt a tingling on his arm. He looks down. "No." Keith said. "Do you believe in Mothman?" showed up in red on Lances arm as he took another bite. Lance was confused. "What's a Mothman??" he replied. "I hate you." Keith wrote. "Awww I love you too ;*" Lance wrote back.

Keith and Pidge were eating lunch when Lance and Keith had their little discussion. Pidge grabbed Keith's arm and read the conversion. "Really, you brought up Mothman?" she asked. "Whatch what you say about him!" Keith jokingly replied and kept eating.

The next morning was a Saturday. Keith woke up to see "morning beautiful ;*" elegantly written along his arm. "Good morning to you too." Keith wrote back in his usual red ink. 

"So I've been thinking.." Keith saw on his ankle. "Oh yeah? What about?" he wrote "I wanna meet you.." Keith saw the words appear on his calf. Keith was worried about meeting his soulmate. He was always afraid that his soulmate would be disappointed. "Okay" Keith started writing. "When and where?"

"Wendys. 7:00" Lance wrote. "I'll order us something and pick a table." "okay" Keith replied. "So what will you be having?" Lance asked. "Nuggets."

Before Lance left he grabbed a blue highlighter and drew squiggles all over himself so he could easily spot his soulmate.

6:45. Lance cheerfully skipped into Wendys, ordered, and sat down near the door. He wanted to wait until his soulmate got there to eat his food.

Keith walked into Wendys and scanned the room. It didn't take long before he spotted Lance. He hesitated a little bit and was about to leave but then Lance noticed him. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Keith sat down.

"H-hey." Keith nervously said. Lance was planing on telling him a pick up line when he saw Keith, but instead he was dead silent. 

"So what's your name?" Keith broke the silence, "I'm Keith Kogane." "Lance. Lance McClain." they chatted for a while, starting to get more comfortable with each other when they decided to take the conversation elsewhere.

"I guess I'll see ya around?" Keith asked but before he could get a response Lance grabbed Keith's face and pressed their lips together. The kiss made Keith feel light headed but he loved every second of it. 

Lance pulled away. "Lets hang out at my place, Mullet." Keith nodded and they got into Lance's car.

The end.

I really like this one.

Word count: 788 words.


	3. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you turn 13 a clock appears on your wrist that is a count down to when you will meet your soulmate.

3rd pov-

Lance looked down at his wrist to see the the clock ticking. 

00d 1h 6m 12s

00d 1h 6m 11s

00d 1h 6m 10s

He was mesmerized by the seconds counting down the didn't realize he was gonna be late for school. He quickly got ready, trying to look his best. Today's the big day. He thought to himself. Lance had to dress to impress. He wore some jeans, his favorite shirt (white with blue sleeves and a blue collar), his blue sneakers, and his usual jacket. Lance also slicked his hair back.

Keith had just moved a few days earlier. He isn't very social so being the new kid at school isn't very fun to him. He also noticed the ticking time bomb on his wrist. Keith was terrified. He worried about meeting his soulmate. 

Keith doesn't usually care about his appearance but today was totally different. He looked in his closet and didn't find anything too appealing so he stole some of his mom's cloths (he did this a lot). He wore a red t-shirt, a black choker, black ripped jeans, a few bracelets, and black boots.

Lance drove to school. There he met up with Hunk and Pidge. He was scared out of his socks. "Hey, Lance!" Hunk said as he walked towards them. Lance couldn't say anything so he just waved. "What's wrong?" Hunk questioned. Lance, still too shaken to talk held up his wrist to show his friends. "Congrats man!" Hunk practically shouted. Pidge gave Lance a high five and smiled at him. Soon the bell rang and it was time for them to go to class.

Lance walked into class distracted by the clock on his wrist.

00d 00h 2m 3s

00d 00h 2m 2s

Lance was so lost in thought that he ran into quite a few desks before sitting down near Hunk and Pidge.

Keith walked into the classroom, staring at the clock on his wrist.  
"And there's Keith Kogane!" the teacher introduced him. "Why don't you have a seat beside Lance."

Lance was still too distracted to notice.

00d 00h 0m 3s

00d 00h 0m 2s

00d 00h 0m 1s

Keith sat down beside Lance.

"Hey, I'm Keith."

"I'm Lance."

"Ready to spend the rest of our lives together?" Lance looked up at Keith. 

"Yeah!"

Word count: 413 words.


	4. Famous First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body (like a birthmark)

3rd pov-  
Lance never really paid much attention to the words tattooed on his shoulder. "What do you mean?" that could be anyone. Lance memes and some people don't so a lot of people don't understand him.

The words on Keith's wrist read "so you're dat boi, huh?" why is the word boy spelled so weird? Keith would often wonder. He's asked Pidge and Shiro about it but they're no help.

It was the end of the school year so Shiro decided to throw a party. Keith, being the anti-social loner that he is, didn't want to go but Pidge and Shiro insisted. Shiro invited the whole school. The party was at Keith and Shiro's house so even if Keith didn't want to go, he couldn't escape.

Keith spent the entire time in the kitchen eating cookies with Pidge. Lance and Hunk were on the other side of the kitchen. "Aw man we ran out of cookies." Lance said, fake-pouting. "I'll go get us some more." Hunk told Lance then he went to the cookies. 

Hunk walked up to where Pidge and Keith were and asked if there were any more cookies. "Sorry man, I ate 'em all." Keith said sleepily. "It's fine." Hunk walked back to where Lance was.

"There wasn't any more cookies." Hunk told Lance. Lance pretended to be sad. He sniffled a little a ran his finger down his cheek to represent a tear. "Shiro's brother ate all of them." Hunk mentioned. "Who?!" Lance walked over to Keith.

Pidge and Keith were in the middle of a conversation when Lance walked over to them. Lance stood there for a while before they noticed him. Pidge looked up at him. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Not you, him." Lance pointed a Keith. "So you're dat boi, huh?" Lance asked him. "What do you mean?" before Lance could explain the cookie delima Pidge pointed at Keith's wrist. Lance and Keith stared at each other for a bit. 

"You got anymore cookies?" Lance asked Keith. "N-" Keith started talking but he was interrupted by Pidge. " HE HAS SOME IN HIS ROOM. WHY DONT YOU 2 GO IN THERE AND GET SOME." she practically shouted. No one moved so Pidge dragged them in Keith's room and locked the door. "Don't make too much noise love-birds!" she excitedly said.

"Sorry about her. She can be a little invasive sometimes." Keith apologized for Pidge's expected actions. "How thin are these walls?" Lance questioned. "I dunno. Pretty thin I guess." Keith said not understanding what Lance is hinting. "Well then I gues we'll have to be quiet."

Word count: 447 words


	5. Sing a little song of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever your soulmate sings you sing the same song as them, no matter the time or the song (let's hope they don't decide to sing WAP while you're in the middle of a presentation)

3rd pov-

Keith sits a home twirling his knife around. He got kicked out of school so now he doesn't really have much to do with his time. He has no family to hang out with. His mom left when he was little. His dad left 3 years ago. And his brother, Shiro, is missing.

Keith has pretty much nothing to do.

"Na, na, na, na, oh, oh. Na, na, na, na, oh, oh. When the leader of the bad guys sang something soft and soaked in pain, I heard the eco from his secret hideaway. He must have forgot to close his door as he cranked out those dismal chords and his four walls declared him insane."

Lance was super embarrassed. He escaped to the bathroom to go calm himself down. 

Lance soon left school. He didn't wanna be there anymore if his soulmate was gonna keep singing.

After school Hunk and Pidge caught up to him. "Where the hell did you run off to?" Pidge asked him. Lance just shrugged. "Okay. Imma go visit Keith, any one wanna come with?" Pidge and Keith are really good friends. "Who's Keith?" 

Soon Lance, Hunk, and Pidge arrived a Keith's house. They knocked on the door. "Hello?" Keith looked sleepy.  
"Hey Keith!"  
"Pidge!!"  
"Can we come in?"  
"Of course." 

Keith moved out of the way so they could all go inside. "So this is Hunk and Lance," Pidge introduced them to each other. "Guys, this is Keith."  
"Hey" Hunk and Lance smiled and waved.

Later they all just sat around and talked and danced and ate. It was really fun. "Oooo I have a good song!" Lance started playing "My Boy" by Billie Ellish. Lance and Keith both started singing along.

"No way! You know this song?!" Lance was astonished. He knew from the moment he walked into Keith's apartment what kind of music he listened to. "I've never heard this song a day in my life.." they stared at each other.

Lance hummed a song he made up when he was younger. Keith hummed the same tune. About 3 minutes later they were still starring at each other in shock. "CAN YOU JUST KISS ALREADY?!" Pidge pushed those two together and left Keith's house with Hunk.

Keith fell into Lance's arms. Keith instantly shot up. His face was red as fuck. Lance's too. Lance pulled Keith back towards him and kissed him. Nothing else mattered in that moment, just them.

*THREE YEARS LATER*

"Don't worry, Keith, you look great." Pidge fixed up his red bow tie. Keith sighed. He was super nervous. His palms were sweaty and his face was flushed. He was afraid he was gonna mix up his words and just stutter. Pidge fixed up some of the makeup Keith sweated off. "Go get 'em, tiger!" 

Keith walked down the isle to the tune of "Here Comes the Bride". Lance looked at Keith. He looked stunning. A subtle black suit and red bow tie but he had this outstanding red glittery eye makeup going on. Lance almost fainted right then and there. 

Keith walked up to Lance and stood in front of him. They smiled at each other. they recited their vows and said their "I Do"'s. Lance was given a ring with a beautiful ruby in it to slide on Keith's finger. Keith was giving a ring with a beautiful sapphire and a few diamonds to slide on Lance's finger.

They were now legally married. 

*A FEW YEARS AFTER THE WEDDING*

"Kins come on, you're gonna be late for school!" Keith shouted up the stairs to his daughter, Kinsley. Kinsley is 13 years old. She acts just like Lance, she looks a lot like him too but she has Keith's eyes. "On my way!!" she shouted back at him. Lance drove Kinsley to school and Keith cooked him some breakfast.

A few minutes later Lance got back. He walked up behind Keith and grabbed his waist. "Hey" Keith leaned back and kissed Lance on the cheek. Lance rested his chin on Keith's shoulder. "I have to work tonight," Lance started, "someone asked me to cover their shift." "well I'm sure we can manage without you here." Keith smiled. 

"How long do you have to work for?" Keith said staring at the toaster waiting for his Eggos to be done. "Like 4 hours." Lance walked to the fridge and opened it up. "That's not that long." Keith's waffles are now done so he sits down on the couch and eats them. "Yeah but I won't be able to tuck you and Kinlsey into bed. I have to go in at 8." "you don't tuck me in." Keith laughed. 

Lance left for work and soon it was time for bed. "Where's papa again?" Kinsley asked as she crawled into bed. "He had to go to work tonight, Kins." Keith started tucking her into bed. "Can you sing me that song?"  
"What song?"   
"You and papa's song."  
"We don't have a song."   
"Course you do! Papa told me about the song that you guys sang when you first met?" She smiled widely up at Keith. She was a carbon copy of Lance. Keith starting singing to Kinsley.

"My boy's being sus', he was shady enough, but now he's just a shadow  
My boy loves his friends like I love my splitends, and by that I mean  
He cuts 'em off" Lance quietly sung while he was at work.

________________________  
It took forever to write this bc I'm a talentless swine and it also sucks so yea. I'm not proof reading it cuz I'm tired so don't judge. I like the concept but the way I told the story was pretty stupid. 

I hope you enjoy my trash fic.

😘~ N

Word count: 976 words


	6. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't see color until you touch your soulmate

3rd pov

Lance never worried about the fact that he couldn't see color. He knew one day he would. He was always so hopeful and optimistic. 

Keith was never told about the fact that he couldn't see color. His father kept him hidden until he died and never told him that one day he would see colors. Keith's dad didn't believe in soulmates, even though he met his already. Keith's mom left them and his dad didn't take too kindly to that.

After Keith's dad died he started raising himself. He never went back to school in fear of people finding out that he didn't have parents. His dad left behind some money so Keith can have some to buy groceries until he was old enough to get a job.

Lance applied for jobs at random fast food restaurants and finally got accepted for one. 

Lance left his mom's house and went to work. He was very confident. When he walked in he was greeted by the manager. "Hey, you must be Lance?" 

"Uh, yeah. That's me!" 

"Well, Lance, I'm Shiro. Let me get someone to show you around and teach you."

"Okay!" Lance stood there and watched as Shiro walked behind the counter and got someone to help Lance.

"Hey, I'm Keith." Keith said, walking up to Lance. They greeted each other and got to work. 

Lance's day went by smoothly. Him and Keith got off work around the same time so Lance asked him if he wanted to hang out.

They went to a nearby park and started talking. 

"So have you met your soulmate yet?" Lance asked.

Keith chuckled. "Soulmates aren't real."

"Yeah they are. Haven't your parents told you?" Lance asked.

Keith's expression changed and he looked down. "Actually my parents aren't here anymore."

"Shit, I'm sorry, man." 

"Its fine. I've had time to adjust. So what were you gonna tell me? About the soulmates?" Keith asked.

"Oh, right. Well whenever you touch your soulmate you see colors. Y'know, other than just black and white."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah." Lance stared at Keith. He slid his hand across the park bench they were sitting at and touched Keith's. And suddenly the whole world lit up. 

He looked at Keith's what used to be gray eyes and saw a beautiful almost violet color. 

"Holy shit." Keith spoke, amazed.

"Yeah." 

"So.. Does this mean you're my soulmate?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. It does." 

Lance scooted closer to Keith and pulled him into a warm kiss.

"Lets go to my place." Lance said pulling away from the kiss.

Keith smiled. "I'd like that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it took so long to update ive had writers block.

Also Voltron season 7 amirite?

Anyways this probably sucks but I wanted to get another chapter out there so here ya go.

Byeeeee ~ N

Word count: 481 words


	7. The Necklace ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you were born you were given a necklace with half of a charm that would create a unique shape when attached to your soulmate's necklace.  
> When you got closer to your soulmate it would get warm but when you were further from your soulmate it would get cold.

3rd pov-

Keith's necklace was always so frigid. He wondered if his soulmate was trying to get away from him or if they just lived far away.

It had been like that for a few years then one day Keiths soulmate decided to move to Texas (which is where Keith lives). His soulmate moved to the same town and went to the same school as him.

"So one day my necklace is fucking freezing then the next its like a billion degrees!!" Keith frantically said to Pidge and Shiro, waving his arms around for dramatic affect. They're the only two people he can stand at his crappy high school. Pidge should be about 2 or 3 grades below Keith but Pidge is probably scientist level smart and Keith dropped out for a year and had to redo an entire semester. Shiro is Keith's older brother.

"He probably just moved here." Shiro said. "How do you know its a he?" Hunk joined their conversation. Keith looked at him for a few seconds. "I'm gay. Everyone knows I'm gay." Keith said. "Even this kid!" he pointed to some random kid walking to his friends. The kid stopped in his tracks and looked a Keith.   
"What's your name?" Keith asked him. "Kaiden"  
"Aiden, am I gay?"   
"Yeah?"  
"See even Jaiden knows I'm gay!" Keith told Hunk. Pidge snickered as she watched Keith make a fool of himself. Kaiden was still standing there until Keith waved his hand signaling that he can leave.

"Its pretty fun to just stare at the necklace," Pidge began to speak, "it's like trying to find shapes in clouds." Keith thought the same thing.

"Oh, hey, here's Lance!" Hunk said in excitement. "Guys, this is Lance, the new kid." Everyone waved and said some form of "hello" to Lance. "So where did you move from?" Shiro asked. "Cuba." Keith just stared at Lance, his beautiful big blue eyes. The way they shifted from person to person as everyone started talking all at once. Until the bell rang.

Keith and Lance had the same first period, and Keith, being the only one Lance knew, got to sit next to him. Keith could hardly pay attention to the teacher. He kept staring at Lance. His freckles. His lips. His lanky figure, and the way his bony fingers held onto his pencil for dear life, as he wrote down notes beautifully on his paper. 

___

At lunch they all sat down together and started talking about their soulmates again. Hunk was giving them the 'when you know, you know.' speech, since he had already met his soulmate. Shiro as well. Keith was tired of their pep talks, but Lance seemed intrigued. He was beaming at Hunk the entire time he was telling the story of how he met Shay. He looks so cute. Keith thought, but immediately shoved those thoughts away. He didn't need to get caught up with another stupid guy. He had had a boyfriend once before, but their relationship ended badly. So Keith decided no more boys until he met his soulmate. Even if Lance had the looks of a god. 

___

It was the end of the day and Keith was getting into Shiros truck when Lance ran up to him. He handed Keith a folded peice of notebook paper. "Here," he said, "call me." Lance skipped back over to his navy blue car, a smile plastered along his face, leaving Keith standing there in shock. "Oooooo." Shiro teasingly said towards Keith through the open window of his black pickup. "Shut it." Keith grumbled as he climbed into the truck, a faint blush dancing across his cheeks. "Yeesh, tough crowd." Shiro mumbled. He put the key into the ignition and started the truck. The vehicle roared to life and Shiro pressed the gas and drove home.

___

Once they got home Keith swiftly ran into his room and laid down on his bed. He pulled out his phone and the slip of paper Lance gave him. He opened up the folded mess and stared down at the numbers beautifully written along the blue lines of the paper. He grabbed his phone and began typing in the number to text Lance.

They chatted for a bit. Some of the conversation left Keith laughing into his dark red pillows. But it was soon time for him to go to bed. He brushed his teeth, plugged his phone up, took his necklace off, and went to bed.

______

The following morning, Keith woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He got up and got dressed in a rush, afraid he was gonna be late for the bus. Shiro on the other hand got ready for a doctors appointment.

As Keith stepped onto the bus he realized he forgot something important, his necklace. He stood up from his seat in attempt to get off and retrieve the necklace, but fell over due to the bus speeding back to the high school.

He walked into the cafeteria and greeted his friends, who have just gotten their breakfast and started eating.

"Hey, Keith," said Pidge, and a moment later she realized Keith forgot something. "Where's your necklace?" She asked.

"I forgot it at home, I texted Shiro on the bus, he said he'd bring it to me on his way back from the doctor." 

Pidge nodded in response. They sat there talking until the bell rung.

____

All throughout the day Keith as been worried about his necklace. He couldn't wait until Shiro brought it back. When their teacher dismissed them to go to lunch, Keith raced into the cafeteria, searching for his older brother.

Shiro walked into the school and started to go give his teacher the doctors note when he ran into Lance. 

"Hey, Lance, could you do me a favor?" Shiro asked the brown headed boy.

"Uh, sure."

"Do you think you could give this to Keith?" Shiro asked Lance handing him Keith's necklace.

"Sure." Lance said taking the piece of jewlry out him Shiro's hand.

Shiro said a small thanks as he ran towards his next class.

_____

On his way to the lunch table Lance noticed the burning pain in his hand. He was mildly confused, but then it hit him. Keith might be his soulmate. So he tried it. The two necklaces snapped together quickly and created a star looking shape. Lance couldn't believe his eyes. He was surprised to say the least.

Lance sat down at their designated spot, doing his best to wipe the shocked expression off of his freckled face. 

"Where's Keith?" he asked breathlessly, interrupting Pidge and Hunk's argument.

"He went to go get food or something."

Lance sat there and waited for Keith to arrive at their table. Once he was there Lance grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Woah, Lance, what the hell?" Keith asked yanking his arm out of Lances grasp.

"Sorry," Lance said unapologetically, reaching into his pocket to get Keith's necklace. He held up the necklace.

"Shiro told me to give this to you."

"Thanks? But couldn't you just have given this to me at the table? Did you really have to drag me into the bathroom?"

"Well," Lance started, "there's something else."

"Which is?"

Lance slowly took off his necklace. He brought it up to Keith's and snapped them together.

"Holy shit." Keith said, clearly shocked.

"Yeah." Lance took his necklace back and put it on, his face almost as hot as the piece of jewlry around his neck.

___________________

After high school Lance and Keith went on to get married. Hunk cried his eyes out at the wedding and Shiro was a proud brother. 

The end

____________

This one isn't my favorite. I didn't know what to do with the ending and just the entire thing is a whole mess. But here's an update since I haven't published a new chapter in fucking years.

~N

Word count: 1377


	8. KK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're born with your soulmates initials tattooed on your wrist.

3rd pov-

"KK, huh?" Lance's uncle questioned, "You know what that means?"

"What?" Asked a small Lance.

The uncle chuckles, "Your soulmate just might be a Kardashian."

"Oh, Robert stop feeding lies into the little boys head." Lances mom says to her little brother as she walks into the room.

"Hey, you never know, Chris, it just might be true."

"Yeah, whatever."

Lance looks at his uncle. "What's a Kardashian?"

Robert laughs. "You won't need to know for a long time."

~time skip~

"I'm tellin' ya, Ronnie, I will marry a Kardashian." Lance explained to his skeptical sister.

"Do you know how fucking rare that is though?" She shoots back at him.

Lance thinks for a minute, giving Veronica a chance to say something else.

"You, a small town Cuban boy, marrying a Kardashian? In your dreams." She said.

"You don't have to be so pessimistic, Veronica."

"I'm just stating the facts."

Lance scoffs at that.

"Who drank the last of the milk?!" Christina McClain shouts from the kitchen. Christina, their mom walks into the lounge holding an empty milk bottle.

"It was Veronica!" Lance says immediately, seeing the hateful look on his mother's face.

"Snitch."

"Four eyes."

"That's enough out if you two," Christina says, "I need milk for my brownies, so-"

"-why are you making brownies?" Lance cuts her off.

"Don't you remember? Your cousin has a going away party tomorrow." 

"Oh right."

"Now as I was saying, you two need to go get milk. And perhaps some other groceries while you're at it." 

"'You two'? Why do I have to go with her? I'm not the one that puts an ocean of milk in my cereal." Lance protests.

"At least I don't fantasize about meeting photoshoped celebrities." Veronica insults him back.

"Enough! Lance you need to get out of the house. I'm tired of seeing you laying around all the time. So I'm sending you with Veronica" Christina tells him. "Go get ready and I'll make a list." Lance and Veronica head to their rooms and get dressed.

After they take the list from their mom, they're on their way to the local grocery store. They decide to divide and concur. Lance gets his half of the list and goes to get the first thing he needs. 

While he's trying to decide which was the better deal between boxes of cereal, up walks a young man by the name of Keith Kogane. He reaches for a box of Mini Wheats and immidietly catches Lance's attention. 

"Oh cool 'LM' that's my initials."

(Keith.exe has stopped working)(sorry I had to add that.)

"Oh cool." Keith barely manages to get out after being caught off guard. "Wait a minute, how were you able to see my wrist?" 

"X ray vision, man."

"Oh. Can I ask what your name is?"

"Lance McClain." Lance answers. "And you are?"

"Keith Kogane."

Lance nods, oblivious to Keith's initials for a solid 2 seconds. But when the realization hits him, it hits him hard.

"So your initials are KK?"

"Yep."

(Lance.exe has stopped working.)

Lance chuckles nervously.

"Its kinda funny." He says.

"What is?"

"You have my initials on your arm, and I have yours on mine."

Both boys are silent for a bit.

"So we might be soulmates?" Keith asks no one in particular.

"I guess so." 

They end up exchanging numbers so they can get to know each other. Eventually gaining a close bond with one another.

Soon enough, Lance's cousin's going away party rolls around. Each guest is allowed to bring a plus one, so Lance thinks it is appropriate to invite Keith along. Of course Keith didn't turn down the opportunity. 

Once Lance picks up Keith they arrive at the party. It was fairly crowded because of Lances big family and it made Keith anxious. But Lance reassured him that everything would be fine.

The party went smoothly and sure enough it was time to go back home.

"I had a great time tonight." Keith told Lance as they stepped onto Keith's front porch.

Lance smiled. "Me too."

Keith quickly places a sweet goodbye kiss on Lance's lips, then glides into his front door. Lance stood there for a second still processing before he turns and goes to his car, smiling. The rest of the night they chatted on the phone until one of them eventually fell asleep.

The End

________

Here's your Christmas present from me. Another okish chapter. I never know how to end these things. Also I need your opinion on something. I have a chapter in here that I started a while ago. Its one that deals with Keith having depression and shit and I was wondering if I should make it into a book by itself or if I should just keep it as a chapter in here. Lemme know please.

Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!

~N

Word count: 827


	9. Violet Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have two different colored eyes. The right one is your eye color, while the left is your soulmate's. Once you meet, both eyes become their natural color.

Lance's POV 

~~~

Before leaving, I quickly studied my eyes in the bathroom mirror.

"Lance, mijo, let's go!"

"Coming mamì!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag and darted toward the door. We're visiting our grandparents for spring break and I'm pretty excited about the car ride.

(Say what you want but car rides are flipping great.)

Once I was situated, I plugged in my earbuds and started to jam out to Billie Eilish, headbanging to some of her fast-paced songs.

~~~

"We're here!" Dad shouts and pulls into his mom's driveway. The younger kids cheer and I put my earbuds and my phone away.

Everyone hopped out of the SUV and met our abuelita on the front porch. She looked great. Better than last time. She had her dark, curly hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, along with a dress she probably got from the thrift shop.

"Abuelita!!" Mateo and Elena shout. They hug and abuelita kisses them on the cheek and the forehead and the nose.

"Lance!" Abuelita calls and reaches her arms towards me. I already know a boatload of wet kisses awaits. Ew, that sounds weird. I'm sorry, I'm tired. 

Once she's done hugging me she pulls away and holds me by my shoulders to examine me. "I see you haven't met your soul mate." She says.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Well there's a new family that just moved in next door, I think they have a daughter about your age. You should go over and say hi!" She tells me and I say maybe later.

We all walk in, deciding to get out the luggage later, and I see we aren't the only ones my grandparents invited. From what I can see, we have Aunts Claire and Vanessa chatting on the couch, a newborn and a two-year-old sitting on either lap. My other baby cousins are on an old rug with roads printed all over it, playing with dad and Uncle Danny's old cars. I assume everyone else is in the back yard.

~~~

After a couple of hours of chatting, we grab our luggage and settle in. Mom and dad share dad's old room, while I get to sleep in my uncle's room. The bed is pretty comfy and he has some dope posters up, but other than that I don't really feel at home in here. Somethings missing. I don't know what it is. But it legit feels like it's right in front of me. I just can't reach out and grab it. 

Well, whatever. Hopefully, this shit will be resolved in the morning. I'm going to bed.

~~~

I wake up to the sound of screaming children running around the hallways. I groggily sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and put my slippers on.

Outside the solitude of Uncle Danny's room, I find mom and Abuelita cooking in the kitchen. I give them a small wave then head to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

~~~  
Keith's POV   
~~~

"Keith wake up!" 

"Five more minutes."

"No, not five more minutes, get up now." I sit up and watch my dad walk across my room to pull my blinds open. "Here, get dressed I need you to run to the store for me," he tells me as he hands me a sticky note. I groan and get up.

On my way to the store, I walk past our old neighbors. There's a yard full of people I've never seen before. Our neighbors are an old retired couple, but they have quite a few kids. I guess everyone came to visit for spring break.

As I walk past their house I see a boy about my age running around with some little kids. Our eyes meet for just a moment and I see he has one blue eye and one purple. The same as me.

He looks away and goes back to playing. So I keep walking and try to think nothing of it. But I keep picturing a life with him. A life where we're older, married, and have a couple of kids. He's running around the front yard with them, and I watch from the porch. It's beautiful, really, but I need to stop. I need to focus. And I need to get the groceries.

On the way back I don't see him again. Not that I'm looking or anything! Just didn't see him.

~~~  
Lance's POV  
~~~

I think I just saw my soul mate. It may be a little farfetched, but not that many people have a purple eye and a blue eye, just me. And apparently, that kid that I saw earlier. I'm kinda freaking out. What if he is my soul mate. How would I tell my family? And how would we make it work? I'm not a permanent resident here, I'm just visiting. 

Damn it. Okay, I have a plan. When I wake up, if both of my eyes are the same color, then I'll know. But what about after that? Should I go see him or will he come to visit me? Does he even know we're possibly soul mates? He has to. 

~~~

I wake up in the morning and sit on the bed for a bit, trying to remember the events of yesterday. It all floods into my head so quickly that I almost forget. My eyes! I stand up way too fast and get dizzy, so I take a moment and try again. 

I rush into the steamy bathroom and look into the foggy mirror. Someone just had to take a shower while I had an existential crisis, huh? I wipe the mirror down with my hand and take a look. Two ocean blue eyes stare directly into my soul. Damn it.

~~~  
3rd POV  
~~~

Keith wakes up and has the same shocking revelation as Lance. The same questions run through Keith's mind just as they did with the brunette. 

Lance decides to show initiative and gets dressed to properly meet his soulmate. He escapes from his house as slyly as he can just to avoid questions about his eyes. As he approaches the door a wave of anxiety passes through him. 

Lance looks at the door and notices the nob turn a little, then a lot, then soon the front door of his soul mate's flat is wide open and in the door frame stands a pale black haired boy. But the one thing Lance is worried about is this boys eyes. He checks them out. Come to find they are the same shade of dusty violet he would stare at in mirrors when he was younger.

The boy steps out and shuts the door. "I was just coming to find you," he says.

"Me too." 

~~~  
Lance's POV  
~~~

This past couple of days with Keith have been complete and total bliss. They make me nervous about leaving. We've gotten to know each other very well. But I still haven't told him that I don't actually live here. 

Hear me out, I have a good reason. I don't want to make him sad or anything. And I guess I don't want to tell him because I don't want to come to terms with the fact that today may be the last time I see him. I really want to stay, but all my stuff is packed and we leave in the morning.

I let out a sigh as I break away from my thoughts and get dressed to go meet him. I'm gonna tell him.

~~~

"Hey!" Keith says with a smile as soon as he sees me. He invites me in and I sit on the couch next to him.

"I.. I need to tell you something," I say.   
He looks worried but says okay so I continue. "I'm leaving. Tomorrow. I don't actually live here. I'm sorry."

He nods and whispers a quiet "oh." I reach out and hold his hand. 

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." 

~~~

We spend the next few hours just chatting away. Until it was time to say our goodbyes. I gave him a tight hug and left, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Through to window of Abuelita's front door, I can tell something is up. From the way my mom looks this isn't good.

I walk in and my mom runs over to hug me. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

She pulls back but keeps her hands on my shoulders. "Someone lit your school on fire. You won't be able to go back on Monday."

This is great news. "Are we gonna stay with Abuelita?" 

"Your father and I were going to go back home and help them with fixing the school. You know maybe raise money or something."

"Oh."

"But you can stay. Well, you and Veronica. You guys will be enrolled in the high school here until yours gets fixed."

I try to not to smile too hard. This is amazing. I have to tell Keith, like right now.

"You can go ahead and unpack your things, we're gonna go get some of your stuff along with Veronica's, so make a list of what you need us to get, okay?" Mom says as she ruffles my hair.

"Okay." I run up to Uncle Danny's room and take my stuff out of my duffle bag. Once I'm finished I go and see Keith.

~~~  
Keith's POV   
~~~

It's been a few hours since Lance left my house. I've been wanting to text him, but I don't have anything to say. I just want to see him again. I want to see him all the time. Ugh, this sucks. Why did the universe have to pair me with someone who can't stay?

I get pulled from my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door. I'm not expecting anyone, and dad has a key.

I open the door. Lance stands there with the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered across his freckled face. He pulls me into a hug.

"I'm not leaving!" He whisper-shouts in my ear.

"Wait really?" I break free from the hug and smile at him. He nods frantically and pushes his way past me through the door. Lance takes my hand and leads me to the couch where he sits and pulls me onto his lap.

I cup his face and brush my thumb across his cheekbones. He does the same, only he pulls me a bit closer. And closer. And closer. Until our lips meet. He kisses me and I feel the weight of the world lift off my shoulders. I didn't realize I was so tense until now. I kiss him back and we just sit there for a while. 

I'm so happy to have met this boy.

~~~

This one may be my favorite, as well as my longest chapter with 1820 words. (If you don't count my note at the end.)

Thank you all so much for one of the most successful years ever. The comments I receive on this story give me life. I'm so glad to see that you like my writing, no matter how trashy my earlier stuff is. Happy one year anniversary.

I love you!

~N

Word count: 1897


	10. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your soulmate dies before you they get stuck in your body with you and can talk to you but have no control over your body.
> 
> The italicized words are Lance's soulmate (but italicized /like this/ because I'm not sure how to italicize things on here sorry)

Ever since that fatal car crash years ago, Lance had always heard a voice in his head. He assumed he was crazy, but when he consulted his mom about it she told him the story. 

"My mother told me this story long ago," she said, "There was a lovely young woman who lost her soulmate to a gunman. She was devastated. But a few weeks after the funeral she began hearing his voice in her head."

"So you think the voice I'm hearing might be my soulmate?" Lance asked her.

"I wouldn't doubt it,"

"Thanks mama!" Lance said as he rushed to his bathroom. He stared at his reflection for a moment before asking "Who are you?"

/Finally you realized. It took you long enough./

"I said, who are you?" Lance repeated.

/Calm down phsyco, I'm your soulmate./

"No shit, I mean what's your name?"

/I don't remember./

"You don't remember your own name?"

/Nope/

"How can you forget your name?"

/Well it took you three years to figure out who I was. I must have forgot./

"Right." Lance stood at the sink and thought for a moment. "You were in a car crash weren't you?"

/Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?/

Without responding Lance rushed into his room and frantically opened his laptop.

/What are you doing?/

"Just wait, I think I know of a way we can figure out your name" He said as he Googled "car crash 2016"

/I think you'll need to be a little more specific than that, Sherlock./

Lance huffed then typed "Car crash Texas 2016." He scrolled through the search results and clicked on a website that looked promising. "Car crash injures two adults and takes the life of a young teen."

/Find any names?/

"Phillip Henderson?"

/Nope/

"So you don't remember your name but you know its not Phillip?"

/Yes, now find another article./

"Jeesh, I bet you were a delight to be around." Lance mumbled as he tried to find another article. He found a website and clicked on it. "Car crash injures 42 year-old man and takes the life of his wife and teenage son. The names are Krolia and Keith Kogane."

/Holy shit/

"What? Is that your name? Are you Keith?"

/Mom/

"Is that your name?"

/Yeah. I'm Keith./

"Okay, cool, not the best name, but we can work with it." Lance said. "So since we found out your name would you like to tell me about yourself." Keith stayed silent and Lance realized he probably isn't going to respond anytime soon. "Hey, are you alright?"

/I need to talk to my dad./

"Well you kinda can't because your dead and all,"

/You need to call him./

"What?!"

/You can call him and tell him your my soulmate and that you can hear me and that I need to talk to him and I can tell you what I want to tell him and you can tell him for me./

"Okay cool plan, but here's the thing, he's gonna think I'm mental!"

/No he won't I know him./

"You're sure about this?"

/100%/

Lance sighed and pulled out his phone. "What's his number?"

/You can't call him how he's at work and he won't be home until later. Call tomorrow./

"Well, what do you want to do until then?"

/Does that laptop of yours have Netflix?/

_____________

/Lance/

"Mmmm"

/Lance!/

"What?" Lance groaned sleepily.

/Time to get up, you have to call my dad today remember./

"What time even is it?"

/7:30, now get up and call him./

Lance sat up and grabbed his phone. "What's his number?" Keith gave him his dad's number and Lance called it.

"Hello," they heared a groggy voice on the other end.

"Hi, is this Mr. Kogane?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Lance, I think I'm your son Keith's soulmate."

"Is this some kind if sick joke?"

"No sir, please he really wants to-"

/He hung up/

"Yep," Lance turned his phone off and sat it beside him.

/He hung up on you/

"Yeah you said that already,"

/What the fuck?!/

"I told you he wouldn't believe me,"

/We have to go see him./

"Are you out of your mind?"

/No, but I'm dead! And my mom is dead! And I'm stuck inside the body of an idiot instead of being with my mom in the afterlife. So, please, just let me see the only relative I have left./

Lance sat there quietly for a moment. "Fine, just let me get ready,"

_________

Lance walked out of his room, put his shoes on, and grabbed his keys. "Keith, we're going on a road trip,"

/I already know, it was my idea anyway./

"I was just- you know what, never mind." Lance started the car and drove out of his driveway. Keith gave Lance the directions to his house as they rode somewhat smoothly to Keith's old house.

Soon enough, they made it to his house. Lance got out, locked his car, and walked up to the front porch. He took a deep breath. "You're sure about this?"

/Not really, but what do we have to lose?/

Lance knocked on the door. He sat there for a while and was about to leave, until he heard the door open. In a thick southern accent, the same one from this morning, they heard, "Yes?"

Lance stood there in shock. He wasn't sure what to say. "Um, I'm Lance, from earlier,"

"Not you again. Listen kid, soulmates aren't real and if they were, my son would definitely have a better one than you."

/Agreed/

"Harsh," Lance whispered. He didn't know what to do. How would he prove to Mr. Kogane that he actually was Keith's soulmate?

/Lance!/

"Yeah?"

/Say something!/

"Mr. Kogane, I'm sorry to bother you. I know there's no way for me to prove to you that I'm your son's soulmate, but he really wants to talk to you. Even if you don't believe me, can you at least hear me out? For his sake."

They stood there and looked at each other for a bit, while he thought. Mr. Kogane sighed then said, "Come in, I'll make some coffee,"

/Yes!/

"Thank you so much,"

"Yeah, yeah, just sit down before I change my mind."

Lance sat down and examined the room. Pictures of young Keith as well as his mom and dad littered the walls. Lance picked up a framed picture from off of the side table. "Is this you?" He asked, running his figure over the glass.

/Was. That was about a month before the crash, after my last band concert./

"Band concert? What did you play?"

"He played clarinet."

"Awesome,"

Mr. Kogane handed Lance a mug of coffee then sat in the chair across from him. "So, what is it that Keith wants to tell me?"

/Tell him I miss him./

"He says he misses you."

"I miss him too."

They sat there and talked for a while. Lance learned a lot more about Keith than he thought he ever would. After about 20 minutes of them catching up, Keith asked to go to his old bedroom.

/Okay good. He didn't mess with any of my stuff./

"How old were you when you died?"

/16/

"16 years-old and you had a hippo plush?"

/Don't bully me!/

Lance laughed and scanned the room. A couple of posters were spread out along the gray walls. He saw a door leading to a bathroom and walked through it. "Nice bathroom,"

/That's a weird compliment, but thanks I guess./

Lance made his way towards the sink and looked in the mirror. He stared at his reflection as it slowly started to warp into an older Keith. They smiled at each other. "Hey,"

/Hey/

"You know, you're actually not that bad. I just wish you could get a haircut."

/My mullet isn't as ugly as your face./

"Rude,"

/But seriously, sorry for calling you an idiot./

"Water under the bridge," they looked at each other for a bit longer until they heard Keith's dad call for them. Lance walked back into the living room and saw Mr. Kogane getting ready to leave.

"Hey kid, thanks for stopping by,"

"It wasn't my idea,"

"You're welcome to come by anytime," 

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it. I gotta leave now, I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." 

___________

Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed this. Fun fact: when I was 800 word in everything got deleted and I had to rewrite it. Not telling you that for pity just felt like bragging I guess. Anyway this one isn't that bad and I'm actually quite proud of it. 

Also thank you guys so much for 14k reads!

~Nick

Word count: 1488


	11. Famous First Words ((part two))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking this long fhdj my motivation became nonexistent bUt I'm doing a part two to this one first bc idk I felt like writing smut but I'll probably get to all of them at some point :))
> 
> So yk,, smut warning rq for the first bit incase you dont wanna read it
> 
> Enjoy :))

"How thin are these walls?" Lance questions, gesturing around the room.

"I don't know, pretty thin I guess,"

"Well then I guess we'll have to be quiet," Lance says with a smirk.

"Dude," Keith says, still a bit confused, "it's a college party I'm sure no one here would mind us being loud."

"Would you like for people to hear the pretty noises you make when I'm inside of you dear?" Lance asks moving in a little closer to Keith, who's currently trying to keep it together. He wasnt expecting Lance to be so direct, though he should've seen it coming considering the things he said earlier.

Keith tries to stammer out a response when Lance interrupts him, "Speak clearly for me," he holds Keith by the chin and raises his head up to look him in the eyes, "unless of course you dont want to do anything right now then we don't have to."

It takes Keith a few tries but he finally chokes out "I want to." And at that Lance kisses him, softly at first but then they begin to push against each other, like they arent close enough yet. Lance picks up Keith and lays him on the bed, hovering over top of him.

Keith is grabbing at the collar of Lance's shirt while lance leaves a trail of sweet kisses from his jawline down to his collarbone. He only stops right at the top of Keith's shirt to leave a small hickey, which makes Keith moan a bit. He can feel his pants getting tighter. 

Lance breaks away from kissing Keith's neck to pull of his shirt, and Keith can't help but stare at his bare chest. Tracing over every muscle, every freckle and random scar, until he looks at Lance's shit-eating grin. "You like what you see?"

"Shut the fuck up," Keith's face turns a bright red as he turns his head away. Lance laughs a bit and goes back to kissing him.

Keith pushes into the kiss, and then Lance pushes back. Almost like a competition for dominance in which Lance ultimately wins when he rubs his hand against Keith's crotch, making the other boy gasp and shiver. Lance takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into Keith's mouth and pushes him onto his back to hover over him.

Lance takes off Keith's shirt then kisses down his stomach until he reaches his waistline and unbuttons his pants. And soon the boys were both undressed down to their boxers, and Lance was frantically rummaging through Keith's bedside drawer.

"What do you mean you dont have lube?"

"Why would I need it? Do you think I have sex?" Keith was sitting up on his elbows watching Lance look through all his things, despite already telling him he didn't own any lube.

"Well I would assume you'd have some just in case." Lance stopped looking through Keith's things and walked back over to Keith. "I can't fuck you unless we have lube."

Sighing Keith got up and haphazardly threw on some clothes. "I can go look in the bathroom,"

He tried to adjust his pants as best as he could to hide his obvious boner and hoped he'd find what he was looking for fast enough without running into anyone. But of course, he runs into Pidge.

"So how're you and Lance getting along?" She asks raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Keith stutters a bit before quickly saying "I'll fill you in later!" And darts off to the bathroom. He searches through the drawers, hoping to find what he needs so he could get out of there and back to the bedroom before some random couple walks in and tries to hook up.

He soon found what he was looking for and rushes back to his room, hoping Lance was still there and didn't get bored and leave.

"I got it." Keith walks in and sees Lance still naked and laying on his bed.

"Took you long enough," Lance smirks and walks over to Keith to get the lube, and kisses the other boy sweetly on the lips. "You still want to do this right?"

Keith nods eagerly which makes Lance laugh a little. He kisses Keith again, then whispers in his ear telling him to go lay down. Lance goes back to hovering over Keith, and leaves soft kisses all over his body, before he whispers in his ear "I'll go slow okay?"

This being Keith's first time he was pretty nervous, and Lance could tell. Keith really appreciated Lance's caring demeanor. Keith nods and the other boy starts pushing a finger inside of him, which causes Keith to let out a small groan.

Lance takes his time making sure Keith's ready and comfortable. And after a few minutes of stretching him out, Lance places himself at Keith's entrance. 

"Are you ready?" Lance asks to make sure. Keith nods in response, and then Lance pushes himself into Keith. And once Keith is comfortable he starts moving in and out at a steady pace. Keith lets out a few small moans, and Lance hovers over the other boy to place little kisses on his neck. 

Lance starts moving faster, and neither of them are trying too hard to silence their moans. They're too blissed to care who hears them, and they could just deny that it was them since lots of couples would be hooking up that night.

The two of them keep going, panting and groaning in each other's ears, while Keith has his hands tangled in Lance's soft hair. He moans out Lance's name just as the two of them come together. 

✨the smuts over✨

The two of them get cleaned up and Keith is immediately curled up in Lance's arms. Lance runs his hand through Keith's mullet and wraps his other arm around his waist. 

"Was I okay?" Keith asks looking up at Lance.

Lance laughs a bit, buts smiles down at him lovingly. "You were perfect." And he kisses his forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Sounds like someone had fun last night," Pidge smirked at Keith when he walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"You heard nothing." Keith quietly threatened, staring her down, which made her snicker.

"Good morning," Lance yawned coming in behind Keith and wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies if this is bad I haven't written a lot of smut 


End file.
